The Beginning of the Beginning
by Jedi Guri
Summary: Luke Skywalker lives on the farm with his Aunt and Uncle as usual. But a meeting with some certian people may change everything... Characters: Luke, Leia, ObiWan, Vader
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the Beginning**

Chapter One

Early on a Sunday morning seventeen year old Luke Skywalker woke up and had a sudden need to turned on the hollow net, to try to find out about sith lords.

They fascinated Luke, he didn't know why, but they did.

Than all of a sudden, he herd the pleasant sound of his Aunt Beru's voice calling him for breakfast.

Luke could smell the light, fluffy pancakes mixed with the aroma of freshly made bacon. When Luke's nose detected the smell, he got up and made a run for the kitchen. When he got there he sat down and Aunt Beru served him.

"Luke after you eat your uncle wants you over at the south vapiraters."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because last night someone ran in to them" Beru paused, and then, she sarcastically continued. "I wonder who could have done it"

Luke knew she was talking about him so he decided to manipulate the situation by enthusiastically saying, "Well it isn't my fault."

Beru rolled her eyes then the next thing she new Luke was running out of the kitchen, so that he could get outside.

When he got outside he dashed past south vaperators, as well as his Uncle Owen. He continued running until he was about three and a half miles away from the farm.

After a while Luke got tired so he sat down on a rock to catch his breath. Not long afterwards, he saw a small cave. It was so small Luke could see the other end but it, but it was big enough to have a small pool of water.

Than he saw a girl about fifteen years old just getting out from behind a big rock under the cave. She had long back hair and powerful blue eyes. Her clothes hung to her body in the most divine way, and Luke couldn't help but to stare at her she had a red band in her hand and she was about to put her hair back.

Five minutes later she spotted him and she grabbed her red band and wrapped it around her hair. Just after that, she stepped out from behind the rock, and Luke began walking towards her, as he did this he was thinking, '_man, she's so beautiful! The most beautiful person I've ever seen! Wait! How does my hair look?'_

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is my secret hiding place," she said to Luke in a smart-aleck tone.

"Well actually I was running away from my Aunt and Uncle's farm, I wanted to get away for a while. And how was I suppose to know that a girl would be here hiding behind a big rock?" he replied.

"Hey, I'm not your concern, Bozo. Will you just sit down while I finish my hair?" she asked as she got back behind the rock and removed her band.

"Oh, and if you don't mind my name's Luke not Bozo. And it's not my fault you decided to…." before Luke could finish the girl interrupted him.

"Luke shut up and sit down ok?"

"Okay."

Chapter Two

As she got dressed she started thinking "_Maybe I was way to hard on him, I mean, when I first saw him I thought he might be a space pirate, but now I see that he's probably just a Farm boy, I think I should apologize. What am I saying? Well here goes._

When she had finished her hair, she walked up to Luke and sat down next to him.

In the meantime, Luke was feeling embarrassed and wanted to run home and bang his head against the wall for acting so stupid in front of such a beautiful girl.

Then Luke noticed that the girl was coming over to him. He brushed his hand through his hair.

"Look Luke, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. And by the way, you should be honored that I'm apologizing to you, because I usually don't apologize to boys, actually I never apologize to anyone." She gave a sigh then said, "You know, just forget it ok?"

"No I'm sorry," Luke said quickly. "What's your name?"

"Sirean,"

"Sirean, I'm so sorry, I should be apologizing. I was acting brattier than you were."

"I know," Sirean agreed.

"Hey Sirean you're not suppose to agree with me!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Whatever. You're the hardest person I ever tried to get along with!"

"I am?"

"Dude, are you kidding me? You're as stubborn as a space pirate, or worse, a Sith Lord." Sirean was trying to scare Luke but this just made him even more interested in that subject of Sith Lords.

"Hey Sirean do you know much about Sith Lords?" he asked.

Sirean gave a sigh than said disappointedly, "You're not scared, great! Now I have to think up another subject to scare you with!"

When Luke heard this his eyes grew wide then he pounced on Sirean and tackled her, then they went rolling in the sand.

It seemed in just a few minuets Luke and Sirean had become good friends, in fact Luke was the first friend Sirean had ever had in her life.

Not long after rolling in the sand they both got every dizzy and tired, than Sirean had an idea so she decided to ask a question. She knew it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"Luke I was wondering, are you doing anything today?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so"

"That means you can hang out with me today. Right?"

"Yep. That's cool. I'm sure my aunt and uncle will understand. I mean, I'm already in trouble, what more can they do to me? Except ground me for another season, and I'd prefer to be grounded than give up on having a new friend."

"Thank you so much Luke you don't know what this means to me!"

"Hey, no problem just forget it. Okay, where do you want to go?" Luke asked.

"We could go to my house! My uncle has lots of cool things there!"

When they got there they went inside, Sirean called her uncle. Then, for the first time, Luke saw Ben Kenobi.

Luke had never seen Ben before this was his first encounter with him.

After they had been introduced, Sirean took Luke to her room.

"Wow, Siren! It's like you took me off Tattooing! This room is unbelievable!"

"I know, it _is _cool. My Uncle Ben got a lot of money together to do this for me."

"Siren, I mean it's just plain cool! I wish my Uncle would do this for me!"

It was true that the room was cool. The walls were painted to look like they were in space, and all over the room were models of ships and small fighters. Even the bed looked like a bunk that you would find in space.

Sirean smiled then they hugged, they both felt that they had never had a closer friend in there life, and Luke knew that meeting Sirean would change his life possibly forever. He loved her like a sister.

**Author's Note: Please review. This is my first story, and I want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the days went by they grew closer to each other, and Ben Kenobi found it hard not to tell them that they were twins separated at birth and were given different last names. Yes Ben is not Sirean's uncle, and Sirean's name is not Sirean. It is Leia Amidala, daughter of Padme Amidala.

"Sirean!?" Luke called for the hundreth time. "Come here!"

"Luke will you stop calling me! Now, what is it?" she asked.

"I had my hand out reaching for my lunch and all of a sudden it was right here in my hand."

"It was? Cool. That same thing happened with me and my shoes this morning."

"It did? Oh holly Sith, I think I'm going crazy," Luke said in a weary voice.

"I think we need to go inside and tell Uncle Ben."

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

When they both got inside they rushed through the nicely furnished home until they reached Ben's room.

As Luke and "Sirean" entered his room "Sirean" tripped over Luke's foot, and as she put her hand in front of her she unconsciously used the forces to push herself back on her feet.

"Ok Sirean I don't know about you but that was just crazy! I think it's getting worse!"

"Yeah. Luke wait I can't keep lying to you, my name is not Sirean, I'm not seventeen, and Ben is not my uncle."

"You mean you lied to me! After two weeks of knowing each other" as Luke said this "Sirean" started to tear up "look Luke sorry ok" she said tiring to holed back her tears and be for she could say anything else she fell on her knees and started crying.

Luke couldn't stand to see her cry he loved her way to much to see her cry, so he got down on his own knees and gently grabbed her wasted and pulled her back on her feet than he said, "well if your name is not Sirean, your not fifteen and Ben isn't your uncle then who are you?" Leia smiled, than she answered his question, "my name is Leia Amidala, I'm seventeen, and my parents died just after I born and Ben was a good friend of my dad's, so I went into the care of Ben Kenobi. He has always been like my uncle but he really isn't."

Just as Ben entered the room, Luke began talking again.

"Okay. Just to let you know nice to know the really you."

"Good. I'm glad you're not mad at me Luke. So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Luke replied.

"Good I'm glad I didn't have to be here for this," Ben said as he entered the room.

"Ben are we glad to see you! Something strange is going on with Sirean and me!" Leia cleared her throat. "I mean, Leia."

"Yeah, it's like we have forces abilities like you! Which is of course ridiculous! Right Ben?" Leia asked.

"No. Really, it's not impossible. There still are some people in the galaxy that have forces abilities and just don't know it yet."

"Holy Sith," Luke muttered. Ben turned to Luke with an amused expression on his face.

"Don't say that again. The Sith are far from holly."

Another week past, and Luke and Leia practiced with the Force.

They made up games to help each other like, Force tag, use the Force and seek, and many others like that.

That night Luke when Ben and Leia were asleep Luke went outside and sat on the steps he looked out on the open sand and wondered what his aunt and uncle where thinking. Why hadn't they told him that he was capable of using the Force? Were they afraid of what he would do if he found out? Or did they just want to keep Luke in the dark forever?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile in the dark cold parts of space, a star destroyer had just taken off from Imperial Center. It was **Darth Vader!** He had felt ripples in the Force, and it had bothered him so much that he decided to go to Tatooine and check it out. He was about nine days from his destination.

As Vader stared out into spaces he couldn't help but to think 'who in the galaxy, other than himself and the Emperor would have forces abilities and why would they pick now of all times to use, and practice the Force? I haven't had to use the forces in three weeks! Wait I haven't use the forces in three weeks! Darn it, I'm old! Hold on, I'm only thirty –eight, what am I talking about?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Leia come on in for dinner!"

"Alright Luke. It sure does feel good to relax!"

"Yeah I know what you mean……Leia did you feel that?"

"No, I didn't feel anything. Why?"

"I felt something. A dark presence..."

**A.N: Well, that's all for today! Please review! I'm dying to get some reviews!**


End file.
